


Old Earth Tradition

by SecondSilk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second chance to ring in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Earth Tradition

They stood at the back of the crowd in Cardiff, safe from scrutiny, but not from the anticipation, excitement, and un-remembered fear of New Year's under the Master. Martha and Jack were sharing three glasses of champagne between them which the Doctor ranted at the meaninglessness of marking time off with lines and calendars.

He barely paused when the countdown began, but Jack and Martha shared a look caught between human excitement and the bemusement of independent observers. They remembered this year when it was last year. Martha drank some more champagne.

The fireworks went off and everyone cheered.

Jack raised his glass to Martha and the Doctor and downed it. The people around them starting congratulating each other and the Doctor asked what had happened to his champagne. Martha swallowed the last it.

"Start the year as you mean to go on," Jack said.

"Right," the Doctor replied, accepting the empty glass Martha thrust at him.

Martha didn't care whether he took it or not. She was far to distracted by just how in her personal space Jack could get without actually touching. Then he did touch her and she couldn't remember question.

"Happy New Year," he said.

"Happy New Year."

He kissed her, gently cupping her cheek and drawing her closer, pushing his tongue into her mouth, carefully catching her bottom lip on his teeth. Then they were kissing, standing in the crowd in Cardiff with the Doctor making disbelieving noises beside them. But there was only the taste and heat and texture of lips and tongues.

Then finally let each other go and smiled, lit by the flashes and red and white in the air.

"What is this?" the Doctor asked.

Martha was the first to bother to answer him. "A much better start to 2009 than the last one," she said.


End file.
